


The Hybrid: Origins

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Darillium, F/M, Origin Story, The Hybrid - Freeform, also angsty, descriptions are not grapic, its just intense, timebaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: A hybrid, destined to conquer Gallifrey and stand in its ruins. It shall unravel the web of time, and destroy a billion billion hearts to heal its own. A warrior of darkness and light, bending both to her will. She wields time as a weapon, space is her kingdom, and the power of the vortex pumps through her blood. Born to two warriors, worlds that collided. Born of darkness, born of light, but she must choose the side on which she will fight. She will break open the sky, fire burning in her eyes. When the time is right, she will strike. And from its ashes, the phoenix rises.





	1. The burning sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whovian_Overload](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Overload/gifts).



> This is for Whovian_Overload and all the other lovely people on the Discord server! I am finally doing it! Origin story time! Yay!

Hope had always loved the winds that blew through Darillium. They were crisp, clean, and they always felt so gentle on her checks. Even when the wind was raging she still thought it was beautiful, because it filled the air with music. That was how she knew that this couldn't be real. The calmness of the night was gone. The air was no longer cool; instead, it was dry, hot, and heavy with ash and smoke. The tower's song had been replaced by explosions and the screams of people. And the sky, the sky that she and her parents would look up at for hours, naming every star, planet, and constellation; was burning.

From somewhere nearby she could hear angry shouting, “The Hybrid is here! Spread out and find her!” 

She didn't know what the words meant, but something inside her told her that she had to get away. She turned to run, but something grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. She screamed, thinking one of the angry voices had found her. So she was overjoyed when she realized it was her father.

“Starshine!” the Doctor sighed in relief, pulling her small form to his chest.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry, “Daddy, what's going on?”

He rubbed her back absently, looking around frantically in all directions as the building burned around them, “It's okay, you're going to be okay. I won't let them take you.”

Hope didn't understand, why did someone want to take her? What did they want with her? She sniffled, “Daddy, I wanna - I wanna go home.”

The Doctor kissed her head gently, “I know, and we will, but first I have to find-”

“Doctor!” In front of them, a figure stumbled out of the smoking rubble.

“Mummy!” Hope threw herself from her father’s arms and ran to her mother.

“Hope!” River cried, scooping her daughter up in her arms and hugging her tightly. “Thank the stars you're alright.”

“Mummy, I’m scared. I want to go home!” She moaned, clinging to her mother.

“I know, love, but…” She gave the Doctor a pained look, an unspoken question in her eyes.

The timelord shook his head, “If they knew that we were here then they’ll be at the house.”

“Then where?” 

“I don’t know.”

River’s eyes lit up, “My sisters.”

He nodded, “It’s highly unlikely the council is aware they exist.”

The angry shouting was getting louder, they were running out of time.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and then back at them, “You have to leave now.”

“I know,” River said, hoping he didn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him, “Wait.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” He kissed her softly, then he pressed another kiss to Hope's head, and then he was gone.

 


	2. We all fall down

Hope’s eyes widened as she watched her father walk away, “Daddy? Daddy, come back!”

River let out a shaky breath, pulled Hope closer to her chest, and started running.

“No! Daddy, come back! Mummy, tell Daddy to come back!” Hope screamed, hot tears streaming down her face.

“Daddy’s going to come back, I promise. But right now, the most important thing is to get you somewhere safe.”

She whimpered, “No! Daddy! Daddy come back! Please!”

Tear began to fall from River’s eyes, but she kept on going. Although her hearts ached to go after her husband, their daughter was more important. They could not let the Timelords get her.  She felt a sharp tug on he sleeve.

“Hope, we can’t,” she said, unable to look at her daughter. “I’m sorry but-”

She was cut off as a smoldering, charred, beam started to crash down from above. River realized it would hit both of them if she didn’t do something. she threw Hope out in front of her and let out a sharp gasp of pain as the heavy beam hit her back and forced her to the ground.

Hope shrieked and scrambled up, “Mummy!”

River groaned, trying to pull herself out, but she couldn’t, there wasn’t time.

She reached out in vain towards her daughter, “Hope! You have to get to the TARDIS.”

Hope shook her head violently, grabbing her mother’s hand, “But-but-but!”

“Hope, please,” River begged. “Leave me and run! Do you hear me? Run!”

Hope cried and tugged on her mother’s hand, “No!”

River was sobbing now, and pushed Hope’s hands away, “Hope, just run! Don’t look back.”

In her mind, Hope could feel the call of the TARDIS, and the mournful push of her mother. She shook her head once more, but then turned and fled.

 


	3. Caught in spider's web

Hope ran blindly through the crumbling rooms, coughing and choking on smoke. Her lungs burned and her vision was blurred by tears, but she didn’t stop. She had to be close to the TARDIS by now. She jumped over a plank, stumbling a little, but she didn’t slow her pace. As she ran, she didn’t pay attention to the shouting and screaming from all directions, or the way the flames seemed to bend away from her as she passed. Then, out of nowhere, just as before, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. But this was not the loving hand of her father, a tall man in crimson and gold armor yanked her backwards. His hand gripped her like a vice, and he stared at her grimly. 

The man raised a hand to his helmet, pressing an unseen button, “Inform Rassilon that the Hybrid has been found.”

The man yanked Hope’s arm again and she cried out in pain. Almost immediately, he struck her across the face. He then let go of her arm and Hope fell to the ground.

The soldier grabbed her by the back of her top and lifted her up so they were face to face, “Shut up you little brat!” 

Hope whimpered, but she didn’t anything. He set her down and grabbed her wrist, “And don’t even think about trying anything!”

He started walking, dragging Hope along with him. She could hear the voices getting louder, but her head was spinning and traces of gold were beginning to appear around the edges of her vision. She tried to push the light back, because she knew that if the soldier saw it, he would hurt her again.

Without warning, the man suddenly thrust her forward. Hope stumbled and the man kick her in the back, forcing her to the ground. From behind her she heard her mother’s voice cry out her name. She lifted her head weakly and saw her parents; her father was on his knees with his hands bound and her mother was being restrained by a handful of soldiers.

River struggled violently against her captors’ grip to get to her daughter.

“You monster,” she growled. “If you so much as lay a finger on her!”

“Silence mutt,” came a voice from above. Hope looked up, standing above her was a man in scarlet robes. He gazed down at her with cold, stony eyes and sneered. “So, this is the creature destined to destroy my world...How pathetic.”

 


End file.
